Attack of the Flesh Eating Creatures from the Great Beyond
by Sink The Pink
Summary: It's Halloween but instead of going trick or treating or throwing a party, Mickey and Minnie decide to go see a horror movie that could be just a little too scary for Mickey's taste. Rated T for some violence and horror themes.


What was normally a nice peaceful neighbourhood was bustling with monsters, superheroes and fairy tale creatures. It was Halloween, a holiday all the residents of Toontown celebrated and enjoyed. People spent weeks, even months, planning parties, picking costumes, decorating their yards, and Minnie Mouse was no exception. The pink and purple house which was normally decorated with love hearts was looking particularly creepy, the grass was littered with gravestones, perfectly carved jack-o-lanterns watched children pass by from the porch and the paper mache bats that hung from the trees almost looked like they were flying in the cool October breeze. A werewolf, a pirate and a mummy rushed up the path and rang the Mouse's doorbell, they bounced on their toes impatiently, adjusting their costumes and positioning their bags in front of them ready to receive more candy. A vampire opened the door, his fangs gleaming as he stood back and admired the children's costumes with a smile.

"Trick or treat."

"Gosh, aren't you guys scary. If I give ya some candy d'ya promise not ta hurt me?"

The kids nodded eagerly pulling the bowl closer to get a better look at the goodies when the mouse dropped it suddenly screaming in pain. The kids were so startled it wasn't until they looked down that they noticed the vampires arm was still attached to the bowl. Grabbing their bags of sweets the kids took off in fright leaving the mouse alone on the porch chuckling menacingly to himself. As much as he loved dressing up, eating candy and carving pumpkins Mickey thought the best thing about Halloween was pulling pranks. Even as a kid he always preferred tricking to treating, he would often replace toffee apples with toffee onions or dress up as a scarecrow in his yard to scare the other kids.

One little mouse was so terrified by his prank she burst out crying, her candy scattered all over the street and her face paint was ruined as tears streamed down her cheeks. He apologised over and over again but still couldn't help but feel guilty as she wiped the tears from her eyes refusing to lift her gaze from the pavement, ashamed that she'd been scared so easily. He promised to take her trick or treating for the rest of the night, give her all of his candy and protect her from any evil ghouls or goblins that might try and scare her, but that still wasn't enough for Mickey. He carried her books to and from school every day until they graduated, played dollies and tea parties when she and Daisy fell out, climbed the tree outside her bedroom window to comfort her when she was sick or upset and when Mortimer started showing interest in her he confessed that he'd been in love with her since the day they met, he would always love her and he wouldn't let some stupid rat take her away.

But even after everything he'd done to make up for scaring her all those years ago she would still remind him, and every time he tried to apologise she would hug him tightly and tell him that if he hadn't have scared her they may never have met. However, that didn't mean he could go around scaring little kids. Every time he pulled a trick he would turn around and she'd be stood there frowning, arms folded, eyes narrowed, ready to lecture him about how he'd learnt nothing. But this time she wouldn't catch him, she was too busy perfecting her costume to hear the doorbell ring, nope there was absolutely no way he'd get caught this time, not a –

"Mickey Mouse, did you scare those poor kids again?"

He'd been caught. He turned around slowly to see his girlfriend stood in the hallway frowning, arms folded, eyes narrowed, ready to deliver yet another lecture. He shuffled his feet sheepishly, he felt like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or fake arm in the candy bowl. He tried to look at the floor but her costume caught his attention. This year she was dressed as a witch, the purple dress hugged her upper body perfectly before flaring out at the hips and falling just below the knees, she wore matching purple heels with orange and purple stripped tights, her purple pointed hat rested on the sofa with Figaro poking his head out from underneath meowing at Mickey in disapproval. He couldn't tear his eyes away, it wasn't that the outfit was particularly revealing or saucy, it's just she looked cuter than ever dressed to scare and trying to look stern.

Minnie couldn't help but blush as she realised he wasn't replying because he was too busy gawking at her outfit. She mentally shook herself and remembered that she was supposed to be giving him a lecture on pulling tricks, something she did every year and something he always chose to ignore. "Don't think that if you keep scaring the kids away I'm going to let you eat all the candy."

"Oh I'm not here for candy." He growled as he stalked across the room, looking more like a bloodthirsty vampire then her loving boyfriend. He didn't stop in front of her, instead he walked behind her slowly running his fingers up her arms towards her shoulders. "I'm here for blood." He gently guided her head to one side and lowered his mouth towards her exposed neck. She froze at the feel of his warm breath tingling her skin and his teeth slowly dragging across her neck. But instead of feeling the sharp sting of fangs sinking into her he placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck. Minnie sighed in relief and rested a hand on the back of his head, she would have been quite happy to stay like this all night but she reluctantly pulled away much to Mickey's disappointment.

"Ok Dracula, get off my neck or we'll miss the movie."

"Aww but-"

"No buts. Now come on, if you're good I'll give you a treat later." Grabbing her witches hat off the sofa she said goodbye to Figaro and took Mickey by the hand leading them onto the street. The two walked hand in hand down the road, pointing out which kids had the best costumes and which yard had the best decorations. They decided to cut through the park where groups of teenagers pulled pranks and told ghost stories much to Mickey's dismay who claimed he made that story or he could tell it better, to which Minnie just rolled her eyes shooting him a look of disbelief.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cinema which was practically deserted seen as no one wanted to spend their Halloween watching low budget horror movies which the cinema insisted on showing every year. Normally it wasn't the type of thing Mickey or Minnie would chose to do either, but Donald and Daisy were taking their nieces and nephews trick or treating and Goofy said he was surprising Max by supervising his school dance dressed as his alter ego Super Goof, so the two mice were celebrating alone this year. Seen as they were too old for trick or treating and they couldn't throw a party without their best friends Mickey decided they should go see a movie. Although she wasn't really a fan of horror movies Minnie agreed as long as they could still get dressed up and it wasn't too scary. He promised her it would be fine, B rate movies were known for their dreadful acting, terrible visual effects and poorly written scripts, it would be more like a comedy than a horror. So long as they chose the movie with most obscure name they'd be fine.

"Two tickets to Attack of the Flesh Eating Creatures from the Great Beyond." Taking the tickets he headed over to Minnie who was waiting by the entrance holding the popcorn and sodas.

"Now Mickey, you promise it won't be too scary?"

"Aww it'll be fine, Goofy let Max see it an' he said it was a total bust." After showing the usher their tickets he held the door open grabbing a handful of popcorn as they entered the theatre.

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno. Good I think." He fed Minnie a few pieces before shovelling the rest into his mouth forgetting that he hadn't removed his fake fangs. "An' besides what chance do a few zombies have against a witch an' a vampire, huh?"

The theatre was practically empty, a few couples spread out and a group of kids in the front row who had snuck in. They headed to the back row away from everyone as the credits started and settled into their seats. Within the first few minutes the two mice had seen more blood and gore than they'd seen in any other movie combined. They'd jumped out of their seat at least half a dozen times as the hero fought his way from the hospital where he'd lay a coma for the last six weeks to his family home on the outskirts of town. Mickey was gripping the arm rests for dear life to stop himself from screaming like a little girl as the man came home to find his house trashed and no sign of his wife or child. Blood was smeared down the wall, broken glass lay scattered all over the floor, and as the music began to build dramatically he could tell something was about to jump out.

He glanced over to Minnie who sat with her knees tucked under her chin to stop any zombies from grabbing her ankles, she was peeking at the screen from between her fingers as her hands covered her face in fear. Mickey couldn't help but feel guilty, it was his stupid idea to come see a horror movie even though he knew Minnie didn't like them. Hoping to reassure and comfort his girl Mickey gave an over exaggerated yawn, stretching his arms above his head before bringing his hand down to rest on her shoulder. However Minnie was too engrossed in the movie to notice, just as the hero went to grab his shotgun from the closest his wife jumped out, eyes rolled back, skin as white as death, trying to claw and bite her victim. Mickey obviously wasn't paying attention and chose this point to make his move.

"Gee, I'm so tired, I didn't get much-"

"Arghhh!" The girl screamed jumping from her seat. Her eyes darted around the theatre looking for an army of zombies ready to descend and turn her into one of the undead, but there were no mindless creatures shuffling towards her, crying hungrily for brains. Instead she looked down to see Mickey with his arm resting over the back of her chair smiling up at her sheepishly. She sat down quickly as other theatre goers started looking round to see what all the commotion was about, she blushed madly and sank low into her seat, putting her face under her boyfriend's chin, hiding in embarrassment. The mouse wrapped his arms around her holding her close as he kissed her forehead whispering apologies into her ear.

"Sorry, I should'a warned ya."

"No it's fine, it's me. It's just I… well I'm not really good with scary movies." She felt horrible for admitting it, after all the years she made Mickey go trick or treating, get dressed up and play stupid Halloween party games, and the one year he chooses something to do and she can't even sit through one movie for him. She was a terrible, terrible girlfriend.

"Why don't we get outta here, huh? We can go ta yours an' watch one of those girly movies ya like so much. What d'ya say?" He was hoping he didn't come across too eager. As much as he hated watching those lovey-dovey movies Minnie liked so much he would much rather sit through a marathon of them then another second of this zombie gorefest. But he couldn't tell her that, what would she think if she thought he scared of a few zombies? She'd think he was a wuss, that's what she'd think. She'd find a better boyfriend, one who loves zombie movies and would protect his girl and hold her close, and she'd be overcome by how brave he was and shower him with kisses and confess her undying love for him. No, he needed Minnie to say she wanted to leave and he could go away with his manly pride intact and they'd never have to watch another scary movie again.

"It's ok. I've got you to protect me." She placed a kiss on his cheek, unaware that he had turned deathly white at the prospect of sitting through another two hours of the movie. "I'll close my eyes when the zombies are on and you can just tell me when they're gone."

"Are ya' sure? I mean y-ya don't want to go home an' watch a nice girly movie? Coz we can go if ya want, I don't mind, I just want ya ta be sure, c-coz if we keep watchin' an' ya wanna go I might not wanna go. So we can go if ya want, why don't we just go, huh?"

Minnie pulled back a few inches and studied his face with some confusion, his eyes were wide, his face extremely pale and he wore a huge grin that looked almost painful. However as another victim let out a bloodcurdling scream when they were overcome with zombies Mickey couldn't help but grimace at what was being shown on the screen. It was at that point that Minnie realised that her boyfriend was trying to act brave to impress her. She couldn't help but smile as she poked his ribs teasingly. "Mickey Mouse, are you scared?"

"M-m-me? Ha! No no no no, o'course not. I'm not scared of nuttin." Scream. Grimace. Fake smile. "What do I have ta be scared of? It's just a bunch o'actors wearing really good make up." Bite. Claw. Grimace. Fake smile. "Nope, I'm not scared at all."

"Ok." Minnie shrugged as she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder and started picking at the popcorn between them.

"O-Ok? What- what d'ya mean ok? We're gonna go, right?"

"If you're enjoying it we'll stay I don't mind. I'll just hide at the scary parts and you tell me when it's over. Ooh scary part." Mickey didn't even have time to react as he looked up to see an army of zombies attacking their defenceless prey. When the cries of pain died down Minnie looked up with a wicked smile on her face placing a piece of popcorn in Mickey's wide mouth which was open in shock at the images before him. "See this isn't so bad. We should do this again next year."

He chuckled nervously and slouched in his chair hoping that it would swallow him whole. He could just be honest, say it was too scary for him, say he'd rather go back and hand out candy to the trick or treaters, but he'd never live it down. Minnie he could handle, she would tease him and mention it every time a horror movie came on TV but he would tease her right back and tickle her in punishment. What he couldn't handle was Minnie innocently mentioning it to Daisy who'd then tell Donald and Goofy who would torment him for the rest of his life. He had to sit through it, two hours wasn't a long time, if he just tried to think how terrible the acting was and how unreal the zombies looked he'd be fine. Two hours would be over before he'd know it.

* * *

The movie ended and the lights came up in the theatre as everyone started to make their way out, however one person remained frozen in their seat. "Err Mickey… the movies over, you coming?" She held out her hand to help him up but he stared at her unsure for a few seconds trying to decide whether he should trust her before reaching out and taking it hesitantly.

Had the movie really been that bad? She knew he was scared no matter how hard he tried to hide it, but had he really been that scared? She glanced at him out the corner of her eye, he looked like a terrified little boy, eyes darting all over the theatre, nervously biting his lower lip, glancing over his shoulder as they headed towards the exit. Surely he would have said something if he was that scared, asked if they could go, said he didn't like it, would he really sit through an entire movie to try and impress her? "So erm… what did you think?"

"W-well it was-" Mickey started cautiously, he should just tell her the truth, she wouldn't think less of him if he just said he didn't enjoy it, that maybe there was a tiny little bit of him that was absolutely terrified by the zombies. He was about to confess when the group of teenagers that had snuck in walked ahead of them towards the exit.

"That was the lamest thing I've ever seen."

"Those zombies were like so fake."

"My little brother watches scarier stuff than that."

"Totally, who'd be scared of that?"

Feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment Mickey laughed awkwardly along with the group in front of him, reminding himself that it was just a movie and there was no such thing as zombies. "Ahh it wasn't that scary."

"Really?"

"Nah, m-maybe we should do it again next year, huh?"

"Well… maybe."

The streets were dark as they left the theatre, it was close to midnight and the town was deserted. As they started down the dimly lit street towards Minnie's house his mind couldn't help but think back to that part where the hero was running around town looking for supplies and just as he rounded a corner he came face to face with hundreds of zombies lining the streets. A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered what happened next. Thinking it was a better idea to cut across the park he took Minnie by the hand and led them through a hole in the fence where an iron bar had been removed.

She wasn't sure whether she should be alarmed by her boyfriend's behaviour, he was acting really strange, almost paranoid, and she was positive the movie had affected him worse than he was letting on. "Err Mickey, where are we going?"

"It's a shortcut."

"But there's no lights in the park, don't you think we should just stick to the path?"

"Aww Min don't worry it'll be fine." He gently tugged her arm hurrying her along as his eyes searched the park for any sign of movement. The fact that he had an overactive imagination probably wasn't helping, he tried to tell himself it was all in his head. Seeing Minnie glancing over at him worriedly he tried to calm himself, he wouldn't let her find out he was scared. He thought of every other Halloween they'd spent together, so many good times, so many memories, in a few years they'd look back and laugh at that one year they got scared by a dumb movie. He could feel himself starting to calm down slightly when he heard what sounded like a wolf howling in the distance. He stopped suddenly pulling Minnie closer to him, he started to panic as his eyes darted across the park. "What was that?"

"I don't like this, can we just go home."

Wrapping his arm around her waist he began to walk a bit faster. The sound of the breeze bellowing through the trees and the creaking of the swings in the play park reminded him of the low groan the zombies made as they as they hunted their victims. He felt like a million eyes were watching him from the shadows, just waiting to catch him off guard before they descended on him. As soon as the familiar gate that led to her street came into view he broke out into a run dragging Minnie along with him.

"Mickey Mouse, what is wrong with you? Why're you acting so strange?" She barely had time to question him as she was shoved through a hole in the fence and practically dragged along her street.

"M-m-me I'm not acting s-strange."

"Look I don't care that you were scared, I was scared too, but you needed to stop acting all paranoid, there's no such thing as zombies."

"Pfft no! I wasn't scared at all, nuhuh, not one lil bit." He walked her to the door expecting to be invited in but Minnie had had enough. Resting her hand on the doorframe to stop him from following her in she snapped angrily at him, upset that he felt he had to lie to impress her.

"That's great, I guess you won't mind walking home by yourself then would you?"

"Sure that's fi- wha'?"

"Well you don't have your car and I left mine at Daisy's. Besides it's only a ten minute walk, you'll be fine, so long as there are no zombies around."

"Z-z-zombies? No Minnie h-h-hold on a sec-"

"Give me a call when you get home. Bye!" Shutting the door in his face Minnie slid to the floor waiting to hear him leave. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him like that but he could be so stubborn sometimes. She wanted to open the door, tell him come inside, do something to ease their minds, but he was probably half way home by now. The truth was that she was scared too, she didn't want to be alone, her cosy little home seemed so big and scary as she sat in the dark hallway. She wanted someone to look under her bed and check the closet for monsters, watch over her until she went to sleep and protect her, but she'd sent him away.

Hearing a creak from upstairs she snapped out of her thoughts, her heart raced as she sat frozen, unable to move. She should run, she wouldn't have a chance against whatever was coming towards her, but her body wouldn't respond. The creaking moved closer to the top of the stairs, Minnie whimpered as she bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming. Closing her eyes she thought of Mickey, he was probably angry at her right now but she'd give anything to see him one last time, to tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry.

Hearing the creaking of the stairs she braced herself remembering all of the good times they had together when something wet touched her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Figaro staring back at her happy to see his owner. Letting out a sigh of relief she picked up the cat and went to find the baseball bat Mickey had left a few months ago, she wasn't going to sleep until every inch of the house was searched and she knew she was safe.

Mickey waited on her porch for a good few minutes trying to gather the courage to head home. He looked up and down the street expecting some creature to come for him, but nothing happened. Deciding he couldn't stay outside her house all night he started walking down the dimly lit street checking over his shoulder every couple of seconds.

'_What you so scared about Mick? It was just a movie, there's no such thing as zombies. What would Minnie think if she knew you were scared of a stupid movie? She'd think you were crazy that's what. It was just a movie, no need to get all worked up, there's no such things as zombies, they ain't real. It was just a movie, there's no such thing as zombies. It was just a movie, there's no such thing as-'_

Mortimer was outside his house picking up the trash can that some kids kicked over earlier that night after he refused to give them candy because they weren't scary enough. Hearing footsteps approach he looked around the side of the bin thinking the kids had come back to egg his house, but instead he saw a rather nervous looking Mickey Mouse heading towards him. Making sure he was hidden he adjusted his zombie costume and waited until he was a few feet away before jumping out and trying to grab him. "Brains!"

"ZOMBIE!" The little mouse screamed before kicking the trash can into the zombie and running back the way he came. Mortimer, who'd been knocked to the floor by the bin, sat up confused as he watched the mouse bolt down the street. Surely he wasn't that scary.

Mickey sprinted the two blocks back to Minnie's house, jumping the steps onto her porch he slammed her door open without even knocking, calling out his girlfriend's name in fear. Minnie was just making her way into the living room with a baseball bat in hand when she heard the door slam shut behind her. Instinctively she swung the bat with all her might at the invader who luckily managed to jump out of the way before he was hit.

"Mickey Mouse what do you think you're doing?" Dropping the bat to the floor she ran into his open arms. She was angry, terrified, upset and relieved all at the same time. He rubbed his hands reassuringly up and down her back letting her know he was alright and she hadn't hurt him until he remembered the reason why he'd came back in the first place. He pushed her away and started pacing the hall using widely exaggerated hand gestures as he told her what happened.

"Z-zombie. I saw a zombie, Minnie I swear it was a zombie. It was horrible a-an' ugly, an' it had these teeth, i-it was gonna eat me. But I got away, an' I ran back coz I needed to know you were alright, an' you are, even though ya tried to hit me. An' I'm sorry Minnie but I lied. I hated that movie, it was scary an' I don't ever wanna see another zombie movie again, promise me ya'll make me watch those stupid girly films ya love so much, I don't care just no more zombies!" Exhausted from his confession he fell to his knees running his hands through his ears. There he'd said it, now she knew the truth, and if she teased him or told his friends that was fine, he wasn't ashamed to say he was now terrified of zombies. He waited for her to mock him or give a disbelieving comment or tell him to stop being such a baby but she didn't speak. Instead she fell to her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around him tucking her head under his chin.

"Oh Mickey, I knew. You didn't have to pretend. And I'm sorry for making you go home, I actually really wanted you to… to stay."

Feeling his body tense she pulled back to see a mix of confusion, uncertainty and panic spread across his face. Both mice blushed and Minnie couldn't help but look away with a shy smile on her face as he continued to stare at her unsure of how to continue. "Ya… y-ya mean-?"

"Yep. I'll get the blanket, you get the popcorn, we're going to have a girly movie marathon, just like you promised."

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before getting to her feet leaving Mickey still sat on the floor looking bewildered. Was this her plan all along? Go see a movie that was too scary so he'd feel guilty and suggest they watch one of her movies? The sly grin on her face gave her away, she'd planned this. "Now wait a sec, ya tricked me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Minnie simply shrugged and headed into the living room to pick a movie, but Mickey wasn't far behind, he rested against the bookcase as she browsed through her DVDs and looked at her with a mixture of realisation and hurt.

"Ya knew I'd come back, an' you made me promise to watch yer stupid movies, didn't ya?"

The corner of her mouth twitched slightly as she tried to suppress a smile. "Sweet not salted. I've got some of your sweats upstairs you can change into."

Admitting defeat he headed to the kitchen to microwave the popcorn before going upstairs to change, all the while grumbling about how evil and manipulating girls could be. When he came down he found Minnie lounging on the sofa with the blanket wrapped around her already helping herself to the bowl of popcorn. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, she rested her head against his chest and idly drew patterns on his stomach while the two watched the movie and fed popcorn to one another.

The movie had ended hours ago but neither one wanted to move, instead they spent all night snuggled up under the blanket, talking, teasing each other, tickling and play fighting. It was only when the sun started to rise and she grew tired as Mickey rubbed her lower back rhythmically that the two mice finally fell asleep in each other's arms. They both slept soundly, no longer afraid of the zombies that had terrified them earlier because nothing mattered outside of their embrace. They dreamt of one another and held each other close until around ten when she woke up to find Mickey's arms wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed against her back. She mumbled something about how they should get up, that people would start talking if they saw him leave, but he pulled the blanket up above their shoulders in reply, resting his head in the crook her neck he placed soft kisses against her skin. It didn't take long for them to fall back to sleep, later that day when they finally awoke both mice would agree that it had been the best Halloween ever.

* * *

Based on a little idea that popped into my head at work last week when I thought about Mickey and Minnie watching a scary movie together. Sorry the quality isn't that good, it's very rushed because I wanted to get it finished by Halloween, well because you can't publish a Halloween story after Halloween.


End file.
